In a typical server, storage drives are stacked one on top of the other, due to space limitations. Standard drive carriers with multiple levels for stacking storage drives vertically are typically attached to the server with threaded fasteners. Such carriers typically require tools to remove the drive carrier for service and maintenance, increasing the time required.
In addition, the connections to storage drives in standard drive carriers may inadvertently become loose or even unplugged during service and maintenance, e.g., service on nearby storage drives or service on the storage drive to which the connector is mated.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved multilevel drive carrier and cable retention mechanism.